clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Anchors Aweigh
Anchors Aweigh is a song for Club Penguin Shorts. This song/episode was performed by the Penguin Band. The song/episode is 2 minutes and 22 seconds long. The full version of the song was released on iTunes on August 28, 2012, and the music video was released on September 5, 2012. It is the sixth episode in season one, and the sixth episode overall. Trivia *We can hear Franky's voice for the first time. *Rockhopper and Yarr appear in the episode. *This first appeared on Amazon. *This marks the 1st time that the Penguin Band has had a song with words in it since Penguin Chat 3. *The sneak peek was released by Club Penguin on August 24th, 2012. *It is on Club Penguin's YouTube channel. *It is the 3rd song on Club Penguin with lyrics the first being I've Been Delayed and the second being The Party Starts Now. *The music video for the song was released on September 6, 2012. *Stinky Cheese and Rockhopper Island is mentioned in the song. *It became available on Itunes on August 28 and on Spotify on September 2. *Franky sings the song instead of playing the keyboard, as seen on the music video. *The music video is based on the Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid video. *Franky is seen with fingers. *Petey K plays the electric guitar and is seen with a different colored hat. *G Billy and Petey K are wearing something different, so that might mean that they may change there clothes in the future. *It was rumored that Stompin' Bob sang, but this was proven false. *Despite the song being 2:22 in duration, the music video lasts only 1:09. *This is the second music video, first being The Party Starts Now. *Franky has a different shade of yellow. *In the music video, G Billy, Petey K and Stompin' Bob shout "Go!" after Franky, and the guitarists stop playing. But the guitars are still heard. *At the end, Yarr breaks the fourth wall the same way he did in Rockhopper vs. the Giant Squid, by giving a bored look to the camera when Rockhopper claims that someday, Yarr may be as good a pirate as him. Song Lyrics Here we come Always on the run Back from another great adventure With tales to spin of everywhere we’ve been We love the pirate life and live for danger We’ll search the seven seas, For fun and stinky cheese Are you coming along? Anchors Aweigh Let’s leave today for Rockhopper Island Anchors Aweigh Sail with your favorite penguin pirate Are you ready to go? (Go!) Give a mighty Yo-Ho There’s a party aboard so raise your sword and say Anchors Aweigh Here we go Straight into the unknown In search of the next big treasure All for one and one for all Is our code cause us pirates always stick together So get your skinnies on We’re setting off at dawn For the pirate parade Anchors Aweigh Let’s leave today for Rockhopper Island Anchors Aweigh Sail with your favorite penguin pirate Are you ready to go? (Go!) Give a mighty Yo-Ho There’s a party aboard so raise your sword and say Anchors Aweigh Anchors Aweigh Anchors Aweigh Let’s leave today for Rockhopper Island Anchors Aweigh Sail with your favorite penguin pirate Are you ready to go? (Go!) Give a mighty Yo-Ho There’s a party aboard so raise your sword and say Anchors Aweigh Anchors Aweigh Gallery AnchorsAweigh1.png|The intro AnchorsAweigh2.png|Also the intro AnchorsAweigh3.png|Franky singing AnchorsAweigh4.png|G Billy drumming AnchorsAweigh5.png|Petey K and Stompin' Bob playing guitars AnchorsAweigh6.png|The full band AnchorsAweigh7.png|Rockhopper and Yarr seen in the water AnchorsAweigh8.png|Franky pointing to a chest of stinky cheese AnchorsAweigh9.png|The mast displaying a scene of Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid AnchorsAweigh10.png|Franky ducks under Yarr AnchorsAweigh11.png|Franky pointing upwards AnchorsAweigh12.png|Petey K playing guitar AnchorsAweigh14.png|Franky continues singing AnchorsAweigh15.png|The full band nearing the end of the song AnchorsAweigh16.png|The Migrator as its mast displays the ending scene from Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid G bılly anchors rh.png|G Billy playing the drums Video Sneak Peek Music Video Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Songs